Rachel's Excellent Adventure: The Beginng
by Roxie i do byte
Summary: Rachel gets fed up of Finn and the rest of McKinley after learning some new information about herself and the people around her. So tired of the bulling she sits down with her fathers and talk about some options. After her fathers agree she must tell the


Rachel's Excellent Adventures: The Beginning

**This is the start of many adventures Rachel will take her senior year of high school she will make friends, a couple enemies, amerce her self in the supernatural world, and go through many other experiences (these stories will take Rachel into the worlds of different TV shows books and movies). O and I do not own any of the characters or songs that you recognize all credit goes to the people who can sue me if I take credit**

_Rachel gets fed up of Finn and the rest of McKinley after learning some new information about herself and the people around her. So tired of the bulling she sits down with her fathers and talk about some options. After her fathers agree she must tell the Glee club. Some very surprising reactions mixed in with a couple of flashbacks for explanations._

Rachel P.O.V

Sitting on my bed legs crossed with tears flowing down my face starring at the letter in front of me. How could this be true after all the times my mother had ignored me and now in two years she's shaken my life up with three life changing events: one she manipulates me into meeting her, two she doesn't want me after she meets me and adopts my rivals daughter as a replacement and third this letter I cant believe what this letter is saying god can anything else go wrong.

_Dear Rachel_

_ When I came into your life last year it was for more then just meeting you. When your fathers came to me as a surrogate I never told them an important detail I was a hereditary witch (and no I don't mean bitch) I never said anything because my power was low and if it did pass to you it would have been hardly noticeable nothing to draw attention to your self just something or other that could have been written off. But when I saw you at your invitational I thought I was imaging it but when I saw you at sectionals I knew you had a lot of untaught potential. So yes I asked Jesse to befriend you (I never meant for him to be anything more then your friend ) I had to see exactly what powers you had see Jesse can sense what powers you have but you were difficult for him to read. You my love are a shielder and the rest of your full powers will unlock when you turn 18. For now if someone was to teach you it would be helpful so that you can control them I understand if you don't want it to be me. Truthfully it would be kind of hard to train you while I am researching things for Beth I have never had to deal with a half werewolf/half fey child before. But I have a list of people and places you can go to gain help I know this is hard to understand but I think your Glee club can help you through it according to Jesse you are not the only supernatural being in your group I think the only one who isn't was Finn but he has some heavy magicks surrounding him you should be careful I think it's a spell so you will be drawn to him( that's why Jesse doesn't like him). I won't tell you about your other friends you should ask them. Any way I'm sorry for lying to you I hope one day you can forgive me I do want to be apart of your life. _

_ Love your mom _

_ P.S the list is in closed I hope you make friends with who ever you choose to help you and please be careful._

So here I sit on the night before my eighteenth birthday waiting for the clock to strike and I think back to the crappiest and best three months I have ever experienced.

**Flashbacks (in Bold) ****(these are just glimpses)**

**Sitting in the library with Finn accepting to be his girlfriend for one more year**

**Celebrating with the Glee club when Santana walks up to me and apologizes: Rachel "that looks like it hurt", Santana "o it did", they laugh and that was the start of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez becoming best friends**

**Hanging with Noah and Santana most of the summer when you weren't with Finn which was often**

**Arguing with Finn because you weren't hanging out with him**

**Getting Brittany and Santana together FINNALY. It took half the summer and Noah's help **

**Arguing with Mercedes because you and Kurt went to a remake of wicked in Cleveland without her. When you said "well you are never around", she exploded and started hanging with Quinn and ignoring you.**

**Happily getting out of the car with Kurt on the way to see Mercedes she apologized and you guys were going to have a girls day in **

**Broken heartedly running the streets of Lima looking for somewhere to go to get the hateful images of Quinn and Finn making out on Mercedes couch while Mercedes laughs "did you really think he loved you.**

**Getting drunk with Santana after she found you crying in the park**

**Blocking suntans advances and suggestions that you could join her and Brittany in there sweet lady kisses**

**Crying in Noah's arms while he tells you Finn is a douche and you can do a lot better cause you're his sweet Jewish American Princess**

**Spending the rest of the summer and the last three months with him proving to you that he is better WAY BETTER.**

**Getting slushied by Quinn and her Cheerio floozies even though Santana Noah and Britt have proved over and over again that she was off limits**

**Watching Quinn and Finn make out in front of her lockers just to make her break down , having Mercedes start rumors about her cause when Sam found out what Mercedes had done to Rachel he had broken up with her and Mercedes blamed Rachel**

**Becoming close friends with Sam, Mike and Matt who had transfer back the beginning of senior year.**

**Falling in Love with Noah but afraid of telling him**

**And last but not least making sure no one noticed that slowly but surely she was becoming more and more depressed that even though she was happy she was still being horribly bullied every day. **

**End of Flashbacks**

Beep, Beep, Beep my alarm goes off warning me that its almost Midnight I take a deep breathe, clench my fists and…. Jump three feet off my bed and fall over when my bedroom door opens. "Oh good nothings happened yet" my dad says as he steps into the room "how do you know "daddy says as he follows "cause I saw my best friend go through it when I was younger. "Honey did Shelby give you the letter" I nod " she thought it would be easier for her to tell you and not us are you ok " I nod " what's about to happen to me ", well your full powers will unlock and every spell if any that has ever been done to you will fully unlock over the last six months any of the small spells have begun to unlock but you'll know what they all were and I know all this information second hand so I might not be that much help after " my daddy caught our attention Its time and like that my room started to shake and lights of white blue and purple started to surround my body that was still on the floor where I had fallen they fully engulfed me and many things came to me at once

As the lights calmed down my mind was racing a mile a minute I couldn't believe it parts of my personality that I thought made me who I was was only a manipulation of my mind a spell to keep me down, the reason why suddenly I was friends with Santana and Brittany was because a spell had been put on me to make me unlikable and for people like Noah who could ignore the spell I was made to be obnoxious and had a love for horrendous clothes god I was so mad. Those seemed to be the only big spells done on me except for the idiocy that was my love life three spells were working against each other one from Jesse to make me hate Finn one surrounding Finn for me to need him in my life and one mind manipulations like the others to be attracted to other guys except Finn but they were all strong spells and that was why I had had such a hard time since Freshmen year. While I was contemplating all this my Daddy leaned in and said "so are you like Sabrina, an X-men or Practical Magic", breaking the tension and I fell into a state of giggles. "I … my heritage keeps me from being like that family from practical magic that's kind of like a witch who learns the craft and a wiccan can have some powers usually two or three big powers that are similar to each other but I'm a hereditary witch coming from those who are born with magick inside them not practicing magic its different there are a lot of different kinds of magic and magicks in the world a lot like the different stuff on T.V like how the worst witch is different then passions and those are different then other things on T.V " waving my hands I shook it off "ill learn" . Dad tensed up "you will" I have to and we need to talk you guys. Ok let's go down stairs and order dinner and we will talk "daddy said. As my dad and daddy went down stairs I looked at myself and laughed this is going to be interesting.

Downstairs my dads were at the kitchen table with a Chinese menu laid forgotten on the table "she's our baby and I don't know how I'm going to agree with what I know she wants" my dad says in to his hands. As I approached my dads I took a deep breath and accepted the glass of water my dad gave me but instead of drinking it I put it aside I wasn't that upset I was just determined " I am Rachel Berry, I'm your little girl, I am a future Broadway star ,I'm going to live in New York and I will always love you both but I have to figure who and what else I am I have to grow and change and become the person I would have been if people hadn't used magic to change that". I sat down and picked up my glass of water cause this was the part that made me sad " I want to travel this year meeting the people on Shelby's list all of them and meeting people they can point me to , I hate McKinley and if I stay here ill use my powers on someone and I don't want to do that its too close minded here I am going to miss people here but this is something I have to do I can feel it," Dad looked at me "how will you finish school, support your self, stay safe" his voice broke at this "I can finish school online with your guys approval and take harder classes , I could use my voice to make money or be a traveling waitress and …..As I said this all the things in the kitchen not bolted down rose a couple feet in the air "I think I can take care of myself" the things clinked back down to their earlier positions. Daddy glared at Dad "we will support you we will get you a VERY reliable car and work the money thing out honey if this is what you want can you at least take Noah with you " "I cant I sad shaking my head " these first few months I need to be by myself please believe me things I thought I knew are lies I have to go to school tomorrow and face everyone's lies and omissions I don't think I could do it if I didn't know it would be the last time for a while. My dads looked at each other with grim expressions "ok we will work everything out " they said and I'll leave tomorrow after school.

I spent all night packing jeans, shorts, t-shirts and sweaters that's all I took from my closet also a couple pairs of sneakers that I almost never wore. I added music onto my iPod and made sure everything else I needed would be easily gotten to into my car that my Dads had gotten me they had ran out and come back a hour and a half later with Chinese food and a Midnight blue Volkswagen Jetta S. I had my trunk situated so all I had to unzip my suitcases and I had easy access to my clothes and shoes with minimal digging, my toiletries were in a tote in the back east to bring where ever needed along with another tote full of beginner wiccan, witch , magic and magick books and supplies so I can practice and study , my dads set me up a bank account with a good bit of money that they would be adding to biweekly I had all my chargers and batteries also along with DVDs to play when I was bored in the car. As I was about to close my eyes I jumped up throwing my arm out and Shelby's letter flew to me I scanned the paper and almost passed out half werewolf NOAH WAS A FREAKING WEREWOLF.

I woke up the next morning and I didn't want to open my eyes scared that parts of last night were parts of some weird dream and some weren't. But a part of me knew that it wasn't and as I opened my eyes I realized I had 30 minutes to get to school, OMG as I ran around I grabbed my letters from my dads to , , and Principal Figgins. I grabbed my phone and looked around my room and seeing nothing else I would need I closed the door knowing I wouldn't be back for a while.

As I headed to school I tried to figure out how I was going to tell everyone especially Santana , Brittany, and Noah that I was leaving when a song came through the radio I smiled I would do it just like I had done everything else I would sing. As I walked into school heads turned which I thought was stupid I was just dressed in a simple pale purple form fitting sweater with a v- neck top and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of white Nikes, when I realized that the spell was lifted and people were probably trying to figure out why they felt so different all of a sudden. I made it to my locker and there were the three most important people in my life I opened my mouth when suddenly Brittany jumped on me and said "im going to miss you please don't be mad I saw you weren't supposed to know about anything six months ago you had to learn on your own please don't be mad" I m not mad Britt your clairvoyant? She giggled not I see the future " Santana laughed and pulled Britt to her side and said with a shrug I'm part Nereid I'm a sea nymph but Britt said you couldn't know when I went to her and asked why suddenly I wanted to be your friend and was no longer annoyed by you. Its ok, I'm learning but I m getting some things. Noah looked at her and she started laughing "what "he said gruffly "o god you were giving me puppy dog eyes and you're a werewolf o god "I'm not a werewolf he said with some distain that's mike and matt I'm a shape shifter there's a difference "you should tell Shelby she has to deal with Beth" "Quinn said she told her everything" I doubt Quinn tells anyone everything" ill call her" puck said with a thoughtful look on his face "ok ill see you guys at lunch . Right when she disappeared Santana and puck turned to Britt and said what do you mean your going to miss her.

All day people were coming up to her and apologizing to her and waving the only people who still were acting mean were Finn, Mercedes and Quinn. As Rachel walked into Glee everyone else were already there Mr. Schue was already at his desk and he just nodded to her so she walked to the front of the class and began

_**I'm leavin today  
>Living it, leaving it to change <strong>_

_Rachel starred at Noah and he clenched his fists knowing she meant this for real  
><em>_**  
>Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze<br>Tounge tied and twisted are all my memories  
>Celebrating a fantasy come true<br>Packing all my bags  
>Finally on the move<br>**__Britt put her head on Santana s shoulder and Santana just stroked her hair as tears ran down her face every time she loved someone they left_

_**I'm leavin today  
>I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change<strong>_

_**As I'm driving, I'm captured by the view  
>So much beauty, the road becomes my muse<br>The heat is rising, and my hand surfs through the wind  
>Cool, calm, collective is the child that lies within <strong>_

_****__Mike, Matt and Sam looked at one another and nodded puck was going to need them when she left packs stayed together even if Sam wasn't a shape shifter or a werewolf dragons needed a pack to and they were his_

_**See I'm leavin today  
>I'm living it, oh I'm leaving it to change<br>See I believe in today  
>Oh yes, I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change<br>But somehow I'll miss it  
>I think I'll really miss it, one day, ooh!<br>**_

_Tina and Kurt held hands knowing they would miss her especially Kurt who would have not on close best friend sinse Mercedes lost her mind but maybe Tina could be a friend they were both vampires_

_**I turn up the radio  
>And I'm feeling like Ive never felt before<br>Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams  
>I bring, finally free(Ooo) <strong>_

_****__Lauren nodded happy that she had finally seen something good happen at McKinley being an angel was hard in a place like this_

_**Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze...  
>Oh yeah!mmmm <strong>_

_****__Artie shifted in his seat he would be sad to see the witch go but he understood better then most you had to roll with the wave as a merman he did the same thing_

_**I'm leavin today  
>Oh yes, I'm living it(oh yeah), leaving it to change(to change)<br>Oh no, see I believe in today(oh yes)  
>I'm living it(living it)<br>Leaving to change(ohhh)  
>I'm leavin today<br>Living it, leaving to change  
>Living(to change), leaving to change(oh yeah)<br>Living it, leaving it  
>Said I'm living it, I'm leaving it<br>Living it, leaving it to change  
>I'm leaving it to change<br>But somehow I'll miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day**_

" I know " " she said after the last note died from her throat Know what said Finn she glared at him and he muttered O s hit" yea she said I 'm not mad at anyone and I can understand why you guys wouldn't tell me I wasn't the most reliable person but I am now if you guys ever need me and she held out her hand and a pretty stones appeared in everyone's hand one for each person just hold this stone and think of me I will come to you even if its something small just think just call or something like that" wait where are you going that we need these said Tina" I'm going to find myself and some other things while I'm gone ill be back for regional's and nationals because I'm still apart of the school just online. Bye you guys as everyone got up to hug her good by Finn Quinn and Mercedes left the room. As Rachel walked out the Choir room someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug "I'll miss you love" Noah said into her hair She smiled "you know this isn't just to find magic it's to find my self and people who can care about me for me " I know that's why I'm giving you this " he held out his Motorola Flip Out " I've deleted all the numbers but my new one ' I have a phone already I laughed " I know but that's from your old life keep them both but this one is for your new life for people who love you and are your friend that's why I'm in their first and Santana and Britt and Kurt cause they have Santana go all Lima Heights on me if they weren't but I'm Number one cause I'll be here ready to go to New York when you get back I'm going to work my ass off for you girl I love you that'll never change I know finding your self will probably involve guys just don't tell me and I'm going to stay as girl free as humanly possible I'm going to try at least he corrected at her arched look. But as I was saying this phone is your new life the numbers in there so have fun and be safe and then he pushed me in to a locker and gripped my hips while he slanted his lips over mine taking in my taste and seeping as much of himself into me as he could I moaned deep in my throat "Noah as we pulled away i put her hand on his face I Love You too. I walked away and out the door as he slid to the floor his pack came out and pulled him up she'll be fine Matt said Britt saw it she'll come back a little different but stronger you have to let her do this "I know puck said doesn't mean I have to like it .

In her car Rachel was clutching her steering wheel taking a deep breathe with a tilt of her head the car came on and the radio started playing

_**I turn up the radio  
>And I'm feeling like Ive never felt before<br>Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams  
>I bring, finally free(Ooo) <strong>_

She laughed and looked in to the Mirror and said well lets get this Adventure started.


End file.
